


The Scars Of War

by ViolentAddict



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dark! Oneshot, Felix McScouty, Felix being a psychopath, Other, This is not a romance, This is not a self-insert or a happy fic, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentAddict/pseuds/ViolentAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for season 12. Warning: contains an OC. Ex-freelancer/science experiment gone wrong Olivia Milan, helped the Reds and Blues to bust Felix and Locus. Felix, of course, is disgusted that a bunch of bumbling idiots could ever outsmart him, but what bothers him the most is the broken, sad, alcoholic Milan had bested him and that he had underestimated her.</p>
<p>As an act of revenge, Felix and Locus decide to have a massive killing spree by slaughtering almost everyone on Chorus, but they choose to take Milan along for the ride. Felix forces her to watch as they paint the planet red. He wants to see the barely hanging on Olivia crumble at the inhumanity, wants her to break at the unspeakable things he's done and he wants her to suffer. He wants to see the broken person hiding under that tough exterior, show her the things that nightmares are made of. Let her learn that messing with him, was the worst mistake of her life.</p>
<p>Olivia thought she'd seen all the horrors life had to offer, little did she know just how wrong she was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scars Of War

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my beta ShiruKuro OokamiRyu for the help and edits. To anyone following my other fics, updates coming soon! Thank you all for clicking on this story. Hope you enjoy!

     Felix takes Olivia back to the cave where Palomo, Bitters, Smith and Jensen are waiting. He forces her to watch as he kills them, each one slowly, drawing out their deaths so she can see the exact moment their lives leave their eyes. 

     She doesn't break, not even that night when he whispers to her, condescendingly chastising her for not being able to save them. He fills her head with vicious truths; insidious words that she wants so desperately to believe are lies.

     He slaughters more people in the ensuing days, forcing Olivia to watch each and every time. There comes a point where she stops looking away, stops blocking out the horrors, stops distracting herself from his words. The point comes where she starts to listen to him, believing everything he tells her… She stops fighting soon after that.

     Felix knows he's won. He sees it in the way Olivia accepts the massacres. When they visit each base, she simply stares, undaunted at the bloodshed she couldn't prevent.

     Still he wants her to break, wants her to cry and beg him to stop. But sometimes her quiet acceptance, her defeat, is enough to feed his ego and keep him going.

     At one point, they happen across a unit of Chorus soldiers minding their own business. Locus tells him that they should keep moving, and he almost agrees, until he sees the first glimmer of hope in Olivia's eyes since they took her, hope that a few lives will be spared, and he takes that as a challenge.

     He feels emboldened by the chance to show Olivia that he is nothing to be messed with, the chance to cause her more pain, and to an extent: demonstrate his prowess to these grunts that have the nerve to call themselves soldiers.

     He takes their lives much like he did with the others before, except this time he doesn't use a single weapon.

     The lights representing the energy from the electro-magnetic handcuffs preventing her from using her powers flash angrily as she tries to stop him. Her efforts prove futile and she remains helpless, just as weak and powerless as the friends and soldiers she cared so much for.

     Knowing he has her attention, he breaks each and every one of their necks, with the casual ease he has mastered so well and smiles as the sound of bones shattering fills the atmosphere. Olivia falls to her knees, staring at each nameless soldier as their life is taken without a fighting chance. She's frozen, immoveable, paralyzed in her fear. Just to up the ante, he takes out his switchblade and paints a stripe across each one of their throats. He laughs as she is showered in their blood. 

     Once it's over, she pins huge fearful brown eyes on him, then back to the quickly cooling corpses and doesn't stop screaming. Locus frowns, but doesn't say a word to either of them. 

     Felix wipes his bloody hands on her shirt, before pulling her along.

     When the Reds and Blues rescue her, it's already too late. Agent Olivia Milan is nowhere to be found in that empty shell of a person. All that's left is a ghost.

     Somehow, she visits Felix in solitary confinement before he is sent on trial. Like old times, he leans in to whisper to her, sitting in his cell with his signature smirk. He reminds her of all the fun they've had together: the kills, death, misery, bloodshed, and utter despair, worst of all, the feeling of being completely useless, helpless…

     Predictably, she says nothing. Simply stares off into oblivion, miles and miles and miles away. Gone... That's what she is.

     Felix can't help it; he laughs. At first, it's a chuckle, but then it grows into something maniacal to full blown hysteria.

     Wash has to come to forcibly remove her. She watches Felix as he laughs, and she grasps the bars of his cell, repeating over and over one simple question: why?

     Of course, he never answers her.

     He loses the case. They send him to immediate execution, but it doesn't bother him. He's gotten out of tougher scrapes before. And even if they ever succeed in killing him, it's not as if they can ever fix her, can ever repair the damage done or pick up the pieces of her shattered mind, her obliterated soul.

     To him, he's won the battle and the war. Olivia tried to foil his plan, had tried to turn everyone including Locus against him and now look who's victorious.

     The Reds and Blues, try to act like everything is normal. Olivia's back and though she barely reacts to things anymore, they're still happy to have her with them again.

     Then they find out that Felix has escaped solitary. For four nights straight Olivia can't stop screaming. The Reds and Blues take turns guarding her room, looking out for Felix and Locus in case they plan to abduct her in the middle of the night like the last time. 

    Thankfully, nothing happens.

     But every night she sees him, laughing at her. She sees the ghosts of the people he killed. Those lives she couldn't save, the ones she watched die right in front of her… They haunt her dreams.

      Many times she is found with her wrists slashed, her numerous attempts at trying to make it all go away, failing her again. This is what she has been reduced to, a desperate, hollowed out person who tries to end their life every second. For Olivia, the screaming never stops and neither do the nightmares. It's a never ending cycle of psychotic self-hate and repentance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I want to thank my beta reader ShiruKuro OokamiRyu for the amazing help!
> 
> If anyone is wondering: Olivia was a part of a science experiment meant to give her the power to control and conjure electricity. It was an attempt to control the Meta. She was just a lab rat, and the experiment was never expected to actually work. She wasn't expected to survive...
> 
> Soon she became a danger and her father, a scientist back at Project Freelancer, disowned her. Agent Florida (Flowers) was her only friend. 
> 
> She drinks her pain away. She's a skilled fighter, but due to a permanent leg injury she sustained in the war, she walks with a limp. 
> 
> She suffers from Depression and has panic attacks.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading! This is a oneshot.


End file.
